Slowly But Surely
by flutielover21
Summary: Draco and Hermione are heads for their last year at Hogwarts. Friendship slowly blossoms between the two. They are there for each others ups and downs. And slowly but surely, they fall in love. Until one of them receives some surprising news which changes their relationship forever.
1. Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter

Chapter 1:

_Hermione's POV_

For the last time in my life I walked through Platform 9 ¾. I was scared, yet excited. For once, I didn't have to worry about Voldemort or Harry or Ron. Voldemort is dead and Harry and Ron are working as aurors at the Ministry to catch the rest of the Death Eaters that had escaped capture. But I board the red train and walk down the corridor and see people from all spectrum's, nervous 1st years, and excited 2nd years, and down-trodden 7th years and everyone in between. I set my bag down in the compartment where Ginny, Luna, and Neville are sitting. They all say their hello's, and how are you's. I tell them that I got the head girl position, and they aren't surprised. But, to be honest, neither am I. I tell them I have to go wait in the head compartments for the prefects and the other head. I grab my iPod and walk down to the compartment. No one is there, I check the time and I am here 10 minutes early. So I listen to some music, I like Indie, Alternative, and Pop. The first song that comes up is Rill Rill by Sleigh Bells. I lie down on the red velvet couches placed around the room. I tap my foot and mouth the words, something I love to do. That is something I love about music, you can do what ever you want and when people ask what are you doing you say I am just listening to music, and they understand you.

_Draco's POV _

I say goodbye to Mother and board the red train. I am nervous to come back again. Who wouldn't be? My father was Voldemort's right hand man, I was an arse to everyone that wasn't pureblood, and even then I was still an arse. The only other Slytherins I know that came back were Blaise and Pansy. I search rapidly for them, for not wanting to be caught by an older Gryffindor. I find them, gratefully. I set my stuff down and talk to them for awhile because I still have 10 minutes before I need to go to the meet for prefects and heads. I still can't believe I got the Head Position. I wonder who got the Head Girl. I excuse myself from Blaise and Pansy and start heading towards the Head compartment. When I get there, I see this girl that looks familiar to me, laying down on one of the couches listening to an iPod. Good thing I spent a summer in Muggle London, or else I would have no idea what that is. Being sure not to disturb her, I look at her, and she looks about 5'7or 5'8. She has olive skin and smooth brown hair. 'She has a nice body.' I think to myself. The young girl sits up and turns around, obviously frightened by my presence. But before she says anything I sputter out, "Granger?"


	2. Chapter 2: Forgiveness

**Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and followed. Don't forget to r&r Thanks love. **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

_Hermione's POV_

I heard the door open, but didn't bother to see who it was. I assumed it was just a prefect. I felt their eyes staring at me. I finally paused my music to talk to them. But when I turned around I saw someone I thought I would never have to see again. Before I said anything, the man standing in front of me said "Granger?" Usually, when he calls me, it's a statement, but this was a question. Like if he was asking if it was really me. I responded with a small gasp and said, "Malfoy?" Apparently neither of us could believe the other was here. I looked down at him, and had to admit, the summer did him well. 'Wait, what?! No I did not just say that Malfoy looked hot!' I then saw a shimmer of gold on his breast pocket. 'Malfoy got the head position? Has McGonagall gone mad? Wait! Heads share a room! I have to share a room with Malfoy?! Are you kidding me?' By the look on Malfoy's face, he reached the same conclusion.  
_Draco POV_

McGonagall walked into the compartment, perhaps, just in time. She looked at Hermione and I and she said, "Thank goodness you both are here early. I have something's I need to discuss with you."

Both Hermione and I sat down just where Hermione was just laying. She stared at them and the obvious tension between them. She explained herself, "The reason I chose you both was to promote house unity. Draco is very popular with the Slytherins, Hermione is very popular with everyone else."

I heard Hermione stifle a laugh. I just rolled my eyes. McGonagall continued, "With you both being friends, it may flow through to the younger years. Enough with that. Onto more duties, you both will be planning either a halloween dance or a winter formal, then a New Year's Eve party or a spring dance. I will need to know by next sunday which one you will do. Also you will need to make the prefects time tables. And as you know, you both will have your own room. It is by the Gryffindor common room. There is a picture of a woman and a man together. The woman has flowers in her hand, the man is playing the lute. The password is _Lente sed certe. _Now inside it has two bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a guest bedroom, a kitchenette, a living room, a small library, and last but not least, your own personal house elf named Pokey. And do not worry Ms. Granger, he is here by his own free will" I knew Hermione was happy about the library. "Each room you both will plan together. You will decide the color and placement of everything. If you so choose to, you can have Pokey bring you both something and you can get the decorating over tonight. Or, you can do it tomorrow." 'Granger is so lucky to have someone with my background and actual style. Or else it would all be bland and boring.' McGonagall left us with our time tables. I glanced over and saw that we had the same schedule, 'Great.'

"Listen, Granger," I said. I looked at her, and it wasn't the usual hate or anger. It was as if she was looking at any of her friends, "Before we do anything, I need to tell you something. I know I was an arse and a douche and just a really terrible person. I personally apologize. I can understand if you don't ever want to talk to me except when doing our head duties, but I just want a new start, with everyone." I sighed a breath of relief after she hugged me. I felt her nodding into my shoulder. I said, "Granger, this isn't very polite, you havent even asked me out yet." She giggled. I liked the way she laughed. 'Wait! What? I do not like the way Granger laughs.' "I think we should design our room tonight. Your thoughts?" She looked at me. I could tell she was still kind of in shock from what I said. "Sure."

After we were done discussing our plans for the room, we left. I could not get Granger's body out of my head. It bugged the shit out of me. I wasn't even listening to Pansy or Blaise the entire way home. I was just staring off in the distance.


End file.
